Heart's Desire
by moonfirecat4
Summary: Mate's are forever. If you were to ever hurt said mate, the consequences would be dire. Even if you didn't know they were yours.  I suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

The moon was bright bathing everything in a soft glow. Maybe this was the reason she could not fall asleep. Kagome lay facing the door where a bright moon beam lay on her face. She had already tossed and turned, but that damned moonlight wouldn't let her alone!

Sighing in frustration she slowly sat up, giving up her fruitless search of sleep.

A soft murmur to the left brought her attention to the sleeping form of the hanyou. He sat propped up against the wall with his Tetsusaiga placed against his thigh.

Another murmur left his mouth open, causing his sharp canines to glint in the soft light. This was not lost on the staring girl. Inuyasha's fangs had always fascinated her. Though never given a chance, and too shy to ask, she had never been able to inspect them closely.

"I'll just have a look," she thought to herself before quietly moving over to sit in front of him.

Kagome sat staring intently at the sharp teeth. She was shocked when she realized she was reaching up towards the still open hanyou's mouth, stopping her right hand with her left.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. She glanced back at the canines, "It won't hurt anything if I just give them a light touch."

Slowly she extended her right index finger towards the opposite tooth. Hesitating just before she reached his lips, Kagome slipped her finger in, to gently prod the sharp underside. Suddenly she yanked her hand back out, having felt a sharp prick. Sure enough there on her finger welled a drop of blood. She quickly stuck it in her mouth to stem the flow of blood, sucking gently. The wound still continued to ooze, and no matter what she did it refused to stop.

"For such a small prick, you sure are bleeding an awful lot," she wondered to herself. Finally she gave up trying to stop it by sucking, and resorted to ripping a small piece of cloth from her shirt and tying it around her finger in a gentle knot.

Kagome went to stand up, but suddenly blood rushed to her head and she stumbled across the floor, barely keeping herself upright by hanging onto the doorframe.

"Oh gosh," Kagome gasped, "I feel faint…my head is pounding…I can hardly stand up!"

Steeling her limbs she took wobbly steps back to her bed roll, collapsing as she finally reached it. "I'll just lie down a minute to rest my head," she muttered to herself before drifting into a dark dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I know I just posted the first chapter but I got such a great response from it, that I felt like I wanted to post another chapter, just to show I care and appreciate it! I love reviews they're like great big hugs! Anyways…on with the story!**

"How long do you think she'll stay asleep?" a voice asked.

"I dunno…she's been working really hard, maybe she deserve the rest," another voice answered, this time Kagome knew it was a girl's voice.

Why did she feel this way? She felt so tired, she had tried opening her eyes a while ago, but gave up when the task felt impossible. She felt as if she was drifting on a cloud, just floating above her body, not tied down to anything…just drifting. It was a strange sensation, not unlikable…but strange.

"Feh, she hasn't been working any harder than we have," a voice cut through her tired musing, "someone should wake her up, I'm not going to let her sleep the day away."

"_Inuyasha,"_ her mind told her, Kagome could never get used to that voice, it didn't matter what he said, it would always be beautiful to her. Wait…why was she thinking this, sure she had feelings for the half demon, she admitted it to herself, however frequent that may be, but still she had never had thoughts of him like this, she was always very careful to push her feelings to the very back of her mind. But now…all of these feelings were at the forefront of her mind, and stronger than ever.

"Inuyasha you can't say that," Sango scolded, Kagome recognized her now that her mind wasn't as foggy, "She works hard between helping us here and her life back home, you have to give her some credit."

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk, but when I get back she had better be awake," the hanyou huffed as he stalked away.

Kagome suddenly felt empty, as she felt Inuyasha's presence leaving. Why did she feel this way? She had never felt this way, so what had changed over night? Nothing that she could think of…come to think of it, she didn't remember last night at all! She suddenly became worried, and found the strength to open her eyes.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" Sango said as she knelt down next to her, "We didn't wake you did we?"

"No, it's fine," Kagome answered voice still laced with sleep.

"Well come on, Inuyasha's in a bad mood this morning, we better pack up and get ready to leave before he gets back," Sango said cheerfully before standing up and starting to walk to the other side of Kaede's hut. Kagome rolled over and placed her hands on the floor starting to push herself up, when a stabbing pain split through her finger and ran all the way up her arm, up her neck, to shot splitting pain into her head. Kagome gasped before dropping back down to the floor.

"Kagome?" Sango asked turning around to face her friend, "Oh my God Kagome! What's wrong?"

Sango ran over to the now huddled girl. Kagome had gripped her right hand to her chest and curled her body in to shield it from any outside forces.

"Kagome, you have to tell me what's wrong so I can help," Sango pleaded steadily becoming more and more panicked. By this time Kagome had squeezed her eyes shut against the pain, and began to shake with repressed tears.

Sango realizing the severity of the situation called out, "Kaede! Come quick! Something's wrong!"

The old woman came hobbling as fast as she could into her small hut, "What is it child?" she asked before crouching down next to the now sobbing girl. "What has happened to ye?" she asked Kagome, receiving no answer.

"I don't know!" Sango said near tears herself, "One minute she was fine and the next she was curled up like this!"

"Kagome, Kagome can ye hear me?" Kaede asked in a soft and soothing tone. Kagome made a sound. "Child can you tell me where it hurts?"

Kagome shook her head slightly and began to relax, loosening her legs and unclenching her hands. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden light.

"Kagome, what happened?" Kaede asked worriedly.

"I…I don't know," Kagome answered shakily, "All I know is that when I tried to get up there was all this pain…"

"Can you tell me where it started?" Kaede inquired.

"I'm sorry Kaede…I…I'm not sure, it all just came on so sudden…" the miko trailed off. "But I'm alright now, really I am. No more pain, it just must have been a passing thing."

Kaede didn't look convinced and Sango still looked shaken up, "Are ye sure that ye are alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Kagome said, and as if to prove her point Kagome stood up, and stretched her arms out, "I'm fine I don't know what that was before but it's gone now!"

"If ye say so child…" Kaede was still worried but if what the young miko said was true then she could only hope for the best…but she couldn't help but feel as if something was dreadfully wrong.

**Anyways I know it's short and I typed it in a rush, so I'm sorry if it's all just a bunch of rubbish….but anyways tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so it's late…well early, and I've got golf practice tomorrow (yippie) and I don't want to go to bed yet so I picked one of the stories I've been working on and this is the one that won (inie menie minie moe ^_^). Anyways hope you enjoy!**

Kagome stepped outside of the hut, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. It was a beautiful morning…well midday. _I must have been asleep a really long time!_ Kagome thought, but pushed it out of her mind. The birds were chirping the sun was shining, it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, nothing could spoil her mood!

"Eh! Wench!" a familiar hanyou called out, but instead of feeling offended as Kagome had expected she felt…bubbly? What was this, was she actually happy to see Inuyasha and not mind that he called her degrading titles? "It's about time you woke up! You wasted half of our day away! You had better already be packed!"

"I'm not packed yet, but I'll be ready to go in a few minutes," she replied in the coolest tone she could manage, what with all the happy feelings coursing through her.

"Good, just make sure we're all ready to go in thirty minutes," and with that he stomped away.

Kagome sighed as she turned around and walked back towards the hut. Usually she would have brooded on the fact that Inuyasha was being rude to her, but for some reason she couldn't seem to make herself form a grudge. This, she found was weird, but then again what wasn't weird about this morning? When she got up she had been overcome with pain, which she wasn't able to pinpoint. Also she could not remember what had happened last night. A little voice was tickling the back of her mind that she should tell her friends about the latter part, but she didn't want them all to worry, and besides Inuyasha was impatient to be off, and if she told Kaede now about her worries she would most definitely insist on them staying longer.

When Kagome had walked back to the hut and entered she immediately dropped down to roll up her sleeping mat and to pack all of the garbage she had made after last nights ramen back into her backpack, ready to be taken back home when she returned. Everyone had left the hut from earlier, Kaede to do her rounds of the village and Sango to go prepare for the journey, most likely. It was quiet, which let Kagome's thoughts roam. In the stillness she realized that she felt…strange, not a bad sort of strange just a…strange sort of strange.

"Kagome! Are you ready to go?" Sango's voice called out.

"Yes! I'll be there in just a moment," Kagome yelled back. Well whatever this feeling is it will probably just go away, she thought as she left the small structure. When she walked outside she saw that everyone was ready to go and were all waiting on her, Sango, Miroku and Shippou already sitting on Kirara while Inuyasha stood leaning on a nearby tree.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Kagome called out cheerfully as she retrieved her bike from the side of Kaede's hut.

"It's quite alright Kagome," Miroku answered.

Kagome quickly mounted her bike ready to begin their next adventure, "So where are we going Inuyasha?" she questioned.

"There's been news of Naraku in the northern region, I thought we should go and check it out," he replied nonchalantly, "If we hurry we can make it halfway there before nightfall."

"Alright, let's get going then!" Kagome said happy to be off.

~8888~

They had only been on the road for a few hours when Kagome was suddenly thrown from her bike, landing in a disgruntled heap on the dusty ground. Inuyasha immediately turned back to where she lay crouching down next to her. "Kagome! Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm alright, but what happened?" she questioned glancing towards her bike, before letting out a horrified wail, "My Bike!"

Everyone's attention turned towards the bike that now lay on the ground, the front wheel was completely off the frame lying a few feet away. A rock lodged tightly into the metal of the bike, seemed to be the culprit.

"What is my Mother going to say?" Kagome asked as her eyes began to well with tears.

"Feh, it was a weird contraption anyways," Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome whipped her head around to stare at him, hurt written across her face, "Inuyasha! How could you say that? My Mother bought me that for my birthday! It was really expensive!" and with that she began to cry the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"How can you be so insensitive?" Sango asked angrily, going over to pull Kagome into a hug, "Can't you see she's upset?"

"Whatever, it's still weird, I don't know why she would care so much about it," he replied carelessly.

"It's alright Kagome, just ignore him," Sango said comfortingly.

"But how am I going to travel now?" Kagome asked sniffing.

"You'll just have to ride on Inuyasha's back!" Sango said glaring evilly at the half demon.

"Fine, but I don't want anymore crying and sniffling, you got it?" he said stalking over to them both.

"Ok," Kagome answered in a soft voice, picking herself up off the ground to walk over.

Inuyasha crouched down to allow her better access, before she climbed on. They then took off, Sango having already boarded Kirara again, leaving the now broken pitiful bike on the ground.

As they traveled Kagome clung tighter around Inuyasha's neck. Since she wasn't riding her bike anymore, the others could move faster therefore not taking as much time as was originally thought.

As the day wore on and night began to fall, it steadily got cooler, leaving Kagome with little protection against the wind, causing goose bumps to rise along her skin. Inuyasha's body provided her some warmth, which she clung to more tightly and pressed herself as close as possible. The whipping her hair back, the soft feel of his firerat robe against her fingers, his firm body underneath her…Kagome stop! She couldn't be thinking these things, feeling these things! This was Inuyasha! He could never feel the same for her, he loved Kikyou, and some small plain girl wasn't going to change anything. She closed her eyes against the oncoming emotional pain, she would _not_ cry, at least not right now while she was with Inuyasha.

The soft whistle of the wind, the heady smell of Inuyasha's musk, and the warmth he provided finally led her to sleep, which is why none of them were prepared when they came upon it.

**OK so I know where I want to go with this, but I'm having a hard time actually writing it out. I know this was crap but you'll have to bear with me for at least this chapter, I promise you the next is where it really gets interesting! Please! Stick with me just for a bit longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I've been reading this AMAZING story called "Haunted" by Kanna37! You guys should all check it out; if you end up liking where I'm going with this story you will LOVE what she's written! So go check it out, you will NOT be disappointed.**

**By the way the beginning will be in Inuyasha's POV, this is a new thing for me so bear with me please!**

Inuyasha's POV-

As he ran along he could feel Kagome's body relaxing and her breathing evening out. When she was finally asleep, Inuyasha allowed himself the opportunity to think clearly, with his only distractions the soothing sound of the wind whistling around them.

Ever since this morning he had felt…strange. It felt as if there was a stronger pull than usual to Kagome. On normal days he usually stuck close by her side, even if she didn't know it. The truth was that, yes, he did have feelings for Kagome, strong ones. But Kikyou was still around, and he couldn't dishonor her by perusing Kagome. Not until after they completed the Jewel, and Naraku was destroyed would he tell Kagome how he felt, and he was most certainly NOT going down to hell with Kikyou. He had loved her for a time, but that time was over, the only connection he had towards the dead miko now, was the link of vengeance, vowing to avenge Kikyou for what Naraku did to both of them.

Inuyasha sighed, he hated doing what he did to Kagome, he know how much he hurt her every time he went to see Kikyou. He hated it more than anything. But he couldn't just forget the dead miko, whether he liked it or not, she was still a part of his history, and now his life. But the priestess had changed. Life after death had not been kind to her, and she had become cold and uncaring…looking back on it, she had never been much warmer than she was now in her natural life. Inuyasha did not understand how he could have overlooked that back then. It might have been his starvation for love and affection that had made him blind, and naïve in the ways of "love".

But now he had Kagome, and she was more than he could have ever wanted, he didn't deserve her and he knew it. She deserved someone who could give them their whole life, and not be burdened with the presence of a past lover. But he could never give her that, at least not until Naraku was destroyed, and Kikyou put to rest.

But he loved her that much was plain, to everyone, no matter how much Inuyasha fought it. She was beautiful and kind and warm and affectionate. He could never want for more in a woman. He knew she returned his love, albeit she thought it unrequited love. Though for her own safety he kept it that way. If any of their enemies discovered his love for her they would know that she was his only weakness and that he would do anything to keep her safe and protected. If Naraku were to find out…but no it wouldn't happen, Naraku could never know about his love for Kagome, it would mean her death.

During Inuyasha's musings he failed to notice the danger approaching until a voice snapped him back into focus.

"Inuyasha!"

~8888~

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped jerking upright from her position on his back, "A youkai, and its got three shards!"

"Damn it, why didn't you tell me earlier wench?" Inuyasha growled before just about dropping her down on the ground, Kagome just catching herself in time not to fall.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Whatever just stay out of the way you baka girl," and with that Inuyasha ran off to meet the demon.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had already directed Kirara towards the oncoming fight, having heard the exchange between hanyou and miko. It took everything Kagome had to not cry right there, she hated how she continuously screwed everything up for Inuyasha and the others. Why couldn't she be of more help than just a shard detector? Well she would be, she would fight along side them all. Kagome reached behind her and plucked out an arrow before running towards where the battle had already begun.

When she had gotten to the hill that overlooked the field where the mighty youkai now fought her friends she raised her bow and notched the arrow. She steadily held the bow taking careful aim letting the flow of miko powers flood through her veins into the bow and arrow before letting it fly.

The arrow raced towards the youkai's shoulder, where the first shard was being held. The arrow tore through flesh, muscle, and bone, to come out the other end, pinning the now black shard to the ground. The youkai screamed in rage and pain, before spinning to face the girl on the hill.

Kagome immediately reached back for another arrow, only to freeze when her fingers touched nothing but air. Her face slowly blanched of all color, as she realized she was completely unprotected. The youkai snatched her up in one movement, holding her tightly in his grasp, so tight that the young miko gasped for air.

Beneath her Inuyasha froze, on one hand he could attack the demon and risk Kagome's safety if she got in the way, but on the other hand he could just stand there and leave Kagome's fate up to the raging youkai.

The demon peered down at Kagome, sniffing her, before giving a thoughtful look the hanyou's way.

"So you have mated this human miko?" the demon said in a deep voice.

Inuyasha looked up shocked, "What? No I didn't!"

"You have, she bears the smell of you…but you have not consummated the mating ritual yet, why is this so?"

"I have not mated her!" the hanyou insisted, looking livid at the youkai's accusations.

"You say you have not mated her," the youkai said, "yet she bears your smell, am I to believe then that you do not love the female?"

"I do NOT love Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed at the top of his lungs. The entire field grew silent Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara all stood quiet.

So when Kagome gasped everyone heard and turned in the girl's direction.

Kagome's face had drained of what color it had left, her eyes had become wide and glassy, before a fog over took her irises. Her mouth that had before been open wide trying to draw in every ounce of air she could was clamped shut. She ceased her struggles in the too tight fist. And before anyone knew what was happening she went slack in the youkai's grasp.

**OK so I know this story is reeeeeally predictable…but I like it OK? Lol anyways, give me your reviews, requests, and what not. Tell me if I did the Inuyasha right, I can't help but feel like I botched the entire thing up, but anyways I'll update soon! But for now its late and I'm gonna pass out soooo….goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long! Getting ready for school and such! I honestly can't wait for it to start back up! I feel like it's going to be a really good year…alright well anyways here's the story and I just wanted to thank all of those who reviewed, and submitted to story alert and author alert and who added this as their favorite story! I can feel the love! 3 ^_^! Anyways on with the story!**

Kagome's face had drained of what color it had left, her eyes had become wide and glassy, before a fog over took her irises. Her mouth that had before been open wide trying to draw in every ounce of air she could was clamped shut. She ceased her struggles in the too tight fist. And before anyone knew what was happening she went slack in the youkai's grasp.

~8888~

Inuyasha's heart pounded, his brain seemed to have lost contact with his body, for it seemed as if he could not move. The demon had said that Kagome carried his scent, that she was seen to the demon world as his mate, his lover, his beloved. But that couldn't be right…could it? He would have had to bite, or…physically _mate…_with her to have done that. Unless it was different for him, with him being a _half_ demon and all.

And now Kagome lay limp in the demon's grasp, glassy eyed and looking as if she was no longer in their world…as if she had been hypnotized. Inuyasha finally sprung into action.

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha roared.

"It is not what _I _have done to her," the demon replied, "It is what _you_ have done to you mate."

"She is NOT my mate," Inuyasha growled dangerously, "And I haven't done anything! You're the one that's holding her captive!"

"This is true," the demon said in a bored tone, "But the only reason I do so was to gain the Shikon Jewel shards. I had no intention to butt into a lover's quarrel. I will take my leave now and leave you alone to sort out the dire consequences of your actions."

The demon placed Kagome's lifeless form down on the ground before them all, and turned to slowly walk away.

Sango immediately dropped from Kirara, and ran towards her friend, Shippou close behind.

"Kagome? Kagome! Can you hear me?" Sango asked shaking her slightly, trying to get her friend's eyes to refocus.

Shippou crawled onto Kagome's chest and frantically pawed at her neck and cheeks, "Kagome please wake up! I need my mommy!"

When he received no reply he began to burst into tears. Nothing seemed to have woken Kagome up from her dazed look, not the noise, the shaking, nor the obvious distress of the little Kitsune.

Suddenly Sango rounded on Inuyasha, "What have you done?" she shrieked lunging towards him. "You heard that demon, whatever is wrong with Kagome is _your_ doing!"

Inuyasha looked indignant, "I haven't done anything wrong! Why would you take a youkai's word over mine?"

Sango screamed out in rage before trying to leap at him, about to rip him limb from limb. And she would have if Miroku had not intervened and held her back by the back of her tunic.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, with blame in his eyes. "Inuyasha normally I would never take a youkai's word over your own…but you saw what happened as well as the rest of us, she only reacted to your words."

Inuyasha flinched, she had hadn't she. She only went limp when he had said that…that he had not loved her. But that didn't make any sense, why would that affect her, he had said that he didn't love her many times to Kikyou, and he had been sure that she was in hearing distance. Why would this time be any different?

He looked back towards Kagome, where Sango now sat by her side and Shippou lay on her chest. He felt an aching in his heart, like a hole had been wrenched inside, and he had the sudden urge…no the need to gather Kagome into his arms. Inuyasha started walking towards the miko's still form.

Sango hearing Inuyasha's nearing footsteps turned towards him with hate in her eyes, "What are you doing? You obviously don't care for what happens to her, so just leave her be, you've caused enough damage."

Inuyasha ignored her and instead dropped to his knees beside her. Shippou scampered out of the way, and climbed on top of Sango's shoulders.

Inuyasha brought on clawed hand to rest gently on Kagome's cheek. It was so cold. He slowly began to stroke the side of her face, while gently speaking, "Kagome, can you hear me?" when he got no reply he began to frantically run his hands through her hair, trying to get those beautiful brown eyes of hers to refocus on him, "Kagome you need to wake up, so we can continue to look for the Shikon shards."

But still his efforts were fruitless. Inuyasha suddenly felt his eyes begin to fill with water. He quickly scooped her lifeless body up to cradle, and buried his face into her neck, as the tears began to well over.

"Kagome," he whispered, "Come back to me."

Inuyasha had never been so afraid in his life. Kagome would not respond to anyone, and she didn't show any signs of regaining wakefulness anytime soon. What had he done? Had that one lie, caused this? Caused her to slip away from him, to a place where he could not follow, nor retrieve her? If he had caused this, which the others were almost certain he had, and she could not be revived, then he would kill himself. She could only last so long, without food or water, and without her waking up they could give her none. She would eventually die, and he would follow after her. It was the only choice.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this," a voice said close to his ear. Inuyasha jumped startled, and turned to his shoulder, where Myouga sat. "I was too late to warn you, and now you will have to deal with the consequences."

**Ok so I know it's short but I now know where I'm going with this, and the next chapter will reveal everything I promise! As always Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"You had better start talkin' fast flea," Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"Calm down Master Inuyasha," Myouga pleaded, "This is something I must tell you in great detail so that you are not to become confused."

"Then say it already!" Inuyasha yelled, "Before you make me do something I regret."

Myouga paled in fear before jumping down to rest on Kagome's stiff shoulder, "Yes, yes now where to start…Inuyasha, you know the ritual in selecting a mate and claiming her, yes?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha exclaimed turning a brilliant scarlet color, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"During the ritual you are aware that the alpha male demon will mark their mate?" Inuyasha nodded, "When a dog demon marks its mate, it will use its fangs."

"Ya I already know that," Inuyasha replied impatiently.

"Yes, but did you know that in doing so the demon injects a sort of 'venom', if you will, into its mate's bloodstream, marking them with their scent as well," Myouga went on, "But if the alpha male who had marked the female were to deny their love or connection to the other, there would be dire consequences. Usually resulting in catatonic states, eventually even in death."

"…So what does that have to do with Kagome?"

Myouga stared at Inuyasha, "Have you not listened to a single word I've said?" he shrieked, "How could you not know what I'm implying?"

Just then Sango butted in, "He means you've mated her you idiot!"

"What?" Inuyasha yelled, and would have stood up if it weren't for the lifeless Kagome in his arms, "I did no such thing!"

"Well you must have for her to be like this!" she shot back, face growing red with rage, "Just admit that you mated her so we can get on with this!"

"But I didn't mate her!" Inuyasha insisted, "I would have remembered if I had, and I would definitely have admitted it too." 

"Hmmm…then how could she have developed the symptoms…" everyone's eyes were drawn back to the flea as he pondered, "She bears the scent of Master Inuyasha, yet he has no memory of marking her…"

"Wait, wait, she has the what of me?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"The scent of you…she carries your scent, to ward off any other possible suitors that might come in proximity of you," Myouga explained.

"But I don't smell it," Inuyasha said sniffing the air above her form.

"You wouldn't," Myouga sighed, "It is only tangible to those outside of the mating bond. But since she carries your scent it must mean that your venom must have gotten into her bloodstream somehow. Could you have accidentally bitten her?"

"Of course not!" Inuyasha growled undignified, "I would know if I had bitten her."

"Well is there any other way that she would have come into close proximity with your fangs?" Myouga questioned.

"Wait!" Sango exclaimed, "The other day when Kagome and I had been in the hot springs we had been talking about Inuyasha, and Kagome had brought up his fangs. She had been very curious about them, asking me if I had thought them sharp…she might have been tempted enough to look at them closely…perhaps touch one…sometime at night?"

"That might very well be it!" Myouga exclaimed, "Although for Kagome to end up in this state she must be in love with Master Inuyasha as well. It is not enough to just prick your finger on his fang; you must be willing to be his for eternity."

"Well we all know Kagome's feelings towards Inuyasha," Miroku added, "It's not exactly a secret."

"Alright! We get it!" Inuyasha yelled, "Just, how do we reverse the effects?"

"Well…" Myouga began, "You would need to pronounce your undying love to her, and then to finish the mating ritual."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed jumping up with Kagome still in his arms.

"But not before you obtained the lunescent flower," Myouga carried on calmly, "A flower that grows only on the highest mountain. You can only pick them on the night of the full moon. So you would have to time yourself right."

Inuyasha getting over his initial shock said, "Where is the mountain? How long will it take us to get there?"

"I can give you a map to get there, but you will have to travel quickly, Kagome does not have much time for you to waste," Myouga warned.

"Tell me what I have to do to save Kagome, and I'll do it."

**OH MY GOD I am sosososososososo sorry for not getting this out until now! And I know I know I've got like three other stores that I have to update! And they will be but school has been AWFUL I'm taking this college course and I'm on yearbook staff, prom committee, and I was doing homecoming decorations. It's been awful but I'm starting to get into the swing of things, and golf season is almost over so I'll hopefully be updating a LOT more regularly and again I am soo sorry and I hope I haven't lost all my readers!**


End file.
